Timon and Pumbaa
| caption = | series = The Lion King | first = The Lion King (1994) | creator = Jonathan Roberts | species = Timon: Meerkat Pumbaa: Warthog | voice = Timon: Pumbaa: }} Timon and Pumbaa are an animated meerkat and warthog duo introduced in Disney's 1994 animated film The Lion King and its franchise. Timon was portrayed through his many appearances by Nathan Lane (in all three films and early episodes of the show), Max Casella (the original actor in ''The Lion King'' Broadway musical), Kevin Schon (in certain episodes of the show), Quinton Flynn (in certain episodes of the show), Bruce Lanoil in the Wild About Safety shorts and Kingdom Hearts II, and while Pumbaa is voiced by Ernie Sabella (in all of his animated speaking appearances), and was portrayed by Tom Alan Robbins in the original cast of the Broadway musical. In the upcoming CGI remake, the characters will be portrayed by Billy Eichner and Seth Rogen respectively. Nathan Lane and Ernie Sabella first came to audition for the roles of the hyenas, but when the producers saw how well they worked together they decided to cast them as Timon and Pumbaa. Lyricist Tim Rice however was pulling for Rik Mayall (for Timon) and Adrian Edmondson (for Pumbaa) to play the roles, as he got the idea for the lyrics to "Hakuna Matata" by watching their show Bottom. As with many characters in Lion King, Pumbaa's name derives from the East African language Swahili. In Swahili, pumbaa (v.) means "to be foolish, silly, weakminded, careless, negligent"."Pumba" in Swahili-English Dictionary Timon is one of the few characters whose name has no meaning in Swahili; Timon is a historical Greek name, taken to mean "he who respects". Timon's name may also possibly derive from Shakespeare's tragedy Timon of Athens, another Shakespeare reference in a film which derives its plot from Hamlet. Timon is a wise-cracking and self-absorbed meerkat who is known for claiming Pumbaa's ideas as his own. Pumbaa has flatulence issues but is also a fierce warrior, charging into battle like a battering ram, and taking great offense if anyone who's not his friend calls him a pig, at which point he exclaims "They call me Mister pig!"—a reference to Sidney Poitier's line "They call me Mister Tibbs!" from the 1967 film In the Heat of the Night. Unlike real meerkats, Timon can walk on his hind legs, while in real life, meerkats walk on all four legs and can only stand on their hind ones. Appearances ''The Lion King'' Based on the characters Rosencrantz and Guildenstern from Hamlet, Timon and Pumbaa are played by Nathan Lane and Ernie Sabella. Timon was animated and created by Michael Surrey. They made their first appearances in the 1994 film when they shooed away the vultures that swarmed around young Simba, who had collapsed from heat exhaustion. Timon and Pumbaa then took the collapsed lion cub back to a small pool, where they splashed water on him to wake him up. After Simba is awakened by the two, they introduce themselves and welcome Simba to stay with them and follow their hakuna matata philosophy. At first, Simba is confused about Timon and Pumbaa's lifestyle, but it is explained to him in the song "Hakuna Matata". Many years later, while out on a musical walk with Timon, Pumbaa is distracted by a bug, which he follows into the jungle. The bug leads him right to a hungry lioness prowling around, who then tries to hunt down Pumbaa. She chases the warthog until Simba springs into action, and the two lions engage in conflict. When the lioness pins Simba, he recognizes her as Nala, his childhood playmate. They are happy to be together, but Timon is jealous after they leave for a night of romance. He and Pumbaa start singing the song "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?" and are joined by Simba and Nala on their night out. Still, the two help Simba defeat Scar and gain his rightful place as the king of the Pride Lands, most notably when they create a hula distraction to lure away Scar's hyenas. Pumbaa single-handedly drives off Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. They also stand on top of Pride Rock along with Simba and Nala when Rafiki presents Simba and Nala's newborn cub to the animals of the Pride Lands. ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' It is unclear whether Timon and Pumbaa have taken up residence at Pride Rock, or just make frequent visits. They serve as aides to Simba, and are often called upon to keep an eye on his adventurous daughter Kiara so in a way replacing Zazu's role as babysitters. Despite being bumbling, Simba trusts them to look after Kiara, and does not blame them when Kiara runs off as Kiara is known to do just that. When Kiara goes on her first hunt, they are hired to make sure she won't get hurt. Enraged that Simba broke his promise to let her hunt alone, Kiara escapes from the Pridelands to hunt outside the boundary. Timon and Pumbaa also teach Kovu how to have fun after he forgets due to years of indoctrination in hatred. When Kovu's pride, the Outsiders, turn on Simba and ambush him, Timon is on Simba's side automatically, not even wanting to hear Kovu's argument. They later assist in the battle against Kovu's manipulative and vengeful mother Zira, and the Outsiders, but get chased off and cornered by a group of Outsider lionesses, until Timon threatens to use Pumbaa's tail as a gun and use his gas on them causing them to flee in fear. Despite being slightly cowardly, they are willing to fight for what is right. When Simba tries to make peace with Zira after realizing that both prides "were one", he uses the same advice Timon and Pumbaa gave him when he was a cub (put the past behind you) showing how much he had learned from his old friends. ''The Lion King 1½'' Timon and Pumbaa are the main characters in this followup, and are revealed to have passed by and caused some key events in the first film before their first appearance. Timon, his mother Ma and Uncle Max were part of a group of meerkats who lived on the savannah, but he was unable to do any job properly, and almost led to the meerkat being eaten by the hyenas Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (Pumbaa was revealed to have blocked out part of the scene by sitting on the remote). Feeling depressed, he received counsel from Rafiki, who taught him the "Hakuna Matata" philosophy and told him to "look beyond what you see." Timon took this literally, and set off to find the ultimate paradise. Along the way, he first encountered Pumbaa, and the two became friends. On the way to find paradise, they passed by the presentation of Simba (it turns out that Pumbaa accidentally passed some gas and the smell made a few animals collapse, causing the other animals to think they were bowing and later they all bowed) and Mufasa was very puzzled at seeing this and his majordomo Zazu then tells him they are bowing to his son; Simba, Nala, and when the animals are singing "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" (it was Timon who hit an elephant's leg with a stick, causing the tower of animals to collapse); the elephant graveyard where Mufasa was on his way to save Simba and Nala from the hyenas ("I see carnivores"); the hyenas marching to "Be Prepared" ("something tells me this ain't the traveling company of Riverdance"); and the wildebeest stampede ("Shall we run for our lives?" "Oh yes, let's."). Finally, they reach a beautiful oasis and are enjoying life until they find a collapsed Simba. After rescuing Simba, Timon and Pumbaa find themselves with their hands full trying to keep up with the mischievous cub. The film also shows more of Simba's life with Timon and Pumbaa before Nala came along, stating that Simba had beaten Timon in every bug-eating contest they had done with one another. Timon and Pumbaa, afraid that Nala would take away their friend, attempted to spoil Simba and Nala's date by letting out bees, a spider, and tripping the two (explaining why they fell down the hill in the first film), but all failed. Later on, they see Simba and Nala quarrelling. They also mistake the appearance of Mufasa's ghost as bad weather ("I think the storm is coming to a head"). After they realize Simba has gone back to take his rightful place as king, it is revealed that Pumbaa had set off to help Simba before Timon, who was indifferent and reluctant. Timon eventually came to his senses thanks to Rafiki's continued advice, and quickly followed, after which Rafiki says, "My work here is done." After the duo provide their hula distraction, they run into Ma and Uncle Max, who had been searching for Timon ever since he left the meerkat colony. Later on during the fight, they defeat the hyenas by digging a massive tunnel network, sending the hyenas down Pride Rock where they get to take revenge on Scar who had betrayed them. This scene explains what happened to Timon and Pumbaa while Simba was fighting Scar. After Scar is killed, Timon and Pumbaa show up alive and unharmed against the hyenas that chased them, suggesting to audiences that they have either outsmarted or beat up the hyenas in the first film. At the end, Timon takes his entire meerkat colony to live in the oasis, free from threats. Despite the appearance of Timon's mother, Ma (who was also given reference in at least one episode of Timon and Pumbaa) and his Uncle Max (believed to be his great uncle due to his age-which may be premature-and the fact that Ma also calls him 'Uncle' Max), Timon's father is never mentioned. However, in deleted scenes, Timon's father is an active character, though he was apparently replaced by Uncle Max. ''The Lion King (2019) In April, Billy Eichner and Seth Rogen were cast to play Timon and Pumbaa respectively in the 2019 CGI remake of The Lion King. Eichner said that Timon "is such a great role that allows you to do so much. But has learned that the bigger the project and the bigger the names that you’re working with, the more you have to ignore it. If you get to the soundstage and you’re thinking, ‘Oh my God, what a full-circle moment! Nathan Lane did it originally! Beyoncé’s in this!’ then you’re paralyzed creatively. You just have to put that out of your head in order to get the job done". Rogen said that "as an actor, he 100 percent don’t think he's right for every role — there are a lot of roles doesn't think he's right for even in movies he's making — but Pumbaa was one Rogen knew he could do well". ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Timon and Pumbaa starred in their own animated television series which focuses on their lives. The duo is seen having many adventures in their jungle home, as well as across the globe, such as the United States, Spain, and France. This series also reveals their last names: Timon's is revealed to be Berkowitz while Pumbaa's is revealed to be Smith. It is also shown that Timon and Pumbaa celebrate Bestest Best Friend Day (which, according to Timon, was made up by Pumbaa) to dedicate their friendship. Timon It is revealed in the series that before Timon met Pumbaa, he had a best friend named Fred, who is a meerkat who enjoys pulling practical jokes. The episode "Isle of Manhood" also reveals Timon taking a manhood test in order to prove himself brave and manly. In "Timon's Time Togo", Timon dies from eating a poisonous bug, but the meerkat angel sends him back to Earth so that he can perform one good deed in order to enter Meerkat Heaven. Timon, however, decides to never again do any good deeds so that he'll never die and leave Pumbaa forever. In another episode "The Law of the Jungle", Timon breaks the law by touching a forbidden stick. Due to that, he gets sent to a jungle court by the vulture police, where a rhino judge, known as the Wonderful Rhino of Laws, comes up with various tests for Timon to prove his innocence. In "Timon...Alone", Timon decides to start a new life as a writer and wants to be away from Pumbaa in order to concentrate. He later realizes how lonely he is without Pumbaa and decides to find his friend and quit his new lifestyle as a writer. In another episode "Ice Escapades", Timon reveals that he dreams of becoming an ice skater and suggests that he and Pumbaa become world's famous ice skating champions. It turns out that Timon is not good at ice skating, but Pumbaa suggests that he keeps trying in order to live out his dream, which he does. In the episode "Once Upon a Timon", a pre-existing version of Timon's backstory was revealed. He lived in a more civilized colony, which was ruled by the Duke Meerkat and his daughter Princess Tatiana, whom Timon had a massive crush on. One day when Timon had guard duty while the Duke was away, he left his post to speak with the princess. While he was gone, a snake invaded the colony and kidnapped Tatiana. As a result, Timon got blamed for abandoning his post and was banned. He soon met and befriended Pumbaa, who was also an outcast. Soon enough, the two came across Tatiana, who was held captive by the snake, and rescued her. When Timon returned to the colony with Pumbaa and Tatiana, he was offered to marry the princess and get the good life, but that would mean leaving Pumbaa. Therefore, he decided to stay with his pal and live a Hakuna Matata life. Pumbaa In the episode "Russia Hour", Pumbaa is shown to have an uncle named Boaris, who is very famous in Russia due to his ballet dancing skills. Just before Boaris' farewell performance, he falls on fish eggs that Timon had thrown on the ground and goes to the hospital, leaving it up to Pumbaa to perform in his uncle's place. Pumbaa, however, breaks his leg and Timon is forced to stall. Boaris, presumably recovered from his injury, shows up and does his final performance. In "Sense & Senegambia", Pumbaa is also revealed to have a deceased uncle named Ernie, who is likely named after his voice actor. In that same episode, Pumbaa believes he lost his bug-hunting skills after failing to catch and eat a cricket. Timon thinks this is because there is something wrong with the warthog's senses and so he purchases expensive aids for his friend. Pumbaa later learns from his dream of talking to Uncle Ernie that he needs to believe in himself and therefore, he regains his confidences and succeeds in catching bugs. In another episode "New Guinea Pig", it is shown that Pumbaa's tusks can get in his way of doing some activities or passing through some things. As a result, Pumbaa starts to get tired of them and considers trading them to the three natives. The warthog later realizes how useful his tusks are, as he uses them to free Timon and create an ice replica of himself. Pumbaa learns from Timon that his tusks are the most important parts of what makes Pumbaa who he is. In "Animal Barn", Pumbaa competes against a domestic pig for the right to be called "Mr. Pig". In another episode "Uganda Be an Elephant", upon seeing the respect elephants (particularly Ned) earn, Pumbaa decides to become an elephant himself, with the help of Timon, so that he can become just as popular. He soon learns that he is perfectly happy being a warthog. Also, in the episode "Big Jungle Game", Pumbaa joins an Olympic jungle game in order to live out his dream. In the episode "Home is Where the Hog is", it is revealed that Pumbaa was a member of a sounder of warthogs, but by the time he was fully grown, he was banished because of his smell, which was apparently appalling even by warthog standards. Also, years before the episode "Madagascar About You", an arranged marriage has been set up for Pumbaa before he was even born. ''The Lion Guard'' Timon and Pumbaa appear with several of the film's other characters in the Disney Junior series The Lion Guard, which centers around Simba's second-born cub, Kion. During the series, which is set within the time gap in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Timon and Pumbaa are adoptive uncles of a young honey badger named Bunga, who is one of the members of the Lion Guard. When Bunga was an infant, he encountered Timon and Pumbaa singing "Utamu." Instantly smitten, Bunga had begun following them around. Pumbaa wanted to keep Bunga, but Timon didn't want to raise anymore kids since he and Pumbaa have already done so with Simba, but the two friends see that the honey badger wants to be with them as well. Before he accepted Bunga, Timon instructed the honey badger to climb a tree and fetch them some Utamu grubs. When Bunga had succeeded and given the grubs to Timon, the meerkat had allowed him to stay, and the three have lived together ever since. Other appearances Timon and Pumbaa made regular appearances in the animated television series Disney's House of Mouse (2001–2002) as guests and also appeared in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. An occasional running gag in the show involved Timon trying to eat Jiminy Cricket, only to be stopped by Pumbaa. The two have made cameos in other Disney films. In Aladdin and the King of Thieves, the Genie turns into Pumbaa in a scene saying, "Hakuna Matata". Timon appears in the Virtual Magic Carpet Ride game included on disc 2 of the 2004 Aladdin Platinum Edition DVD. In Enchanted, Pip accidentally transforms himself momentarily into Pumbaa in the DVD extra "Pip's Predicament: A Pop-Up Adventure". Pumbaa also makes a cameo appearance in the "Good Neighbor Cruella" episode of 101 Dalmatians: The Series, as well as making a cameo appearance in Tangled. Both characters also make a cameo appearance in the Lilo & Stitch: The Series finale film, Leroy & Stitch, hidden among Stitch's experiment "cousins" in the climax. They also appear on the packaging of the Kellogg's cereal "Chocolate Mud & Bugs". A toy Pumbaa briefly appears in the music video to Steps's version of Tragedy in the bedroom of band member H. In The Jungle Book 2, Timon and Pumbaa can briefly be seen dancing during the song "W-I-L-D" until Baloo bounces them off with his backside. ''Kingdom Hearts'' They reprise their roles from The Lion King in the 2006 video game Kingdom Hearts II. They charge in to battle the hyenas, and are saved by the game's main protagonists Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy. After Simba's coronation, they fear that Simba will forget them and let the other lions eat them, though Sora assures them that Simba will never forget them. Pumbaa later shows his bravery by standing between a pregnant Nala and Scar's "ghost". Ernie Sabella reprises his role as Pumbaa, while Timon is voiced by Bruce Lanoil. Coincidentally, Quinton Flynn also had a role in the game, providing the voice for Axel of Organization XIII. Walt Disney Parks and Resorts at Walt Disney World.]] Timon also appears at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts as a meetable character. Pumbaa also appears on certain floats in certain parades or shows. Timon and Pumbaa are also the mascots used at Disney World to help kids and parents understand safety issues in the Disney parks and resorts. They are also featured on the Disney Safety website which was created in conjunction with Animax Entertainment. Timon and Pumbaa were also main characters in The Legend of the Lion King, a former Fantasyland attraction in Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom, which retold the story of the film using fully articulated puppets. The two also make cameo appearances in the Hong Kong Disneyland and the Disneyland versions of It's a Small World. They appeared along with Simba in the 1995 film Circle of Life: An Environmental Fable, an edutainment film at Epcot's Land Pavilion. Timon and Pumbaa both feature in Festival of the Lion King at Animal Kingdom. Educational shorts In 2008, 2009, 2012 and 2013, Disney Educational Productions and Underwriters Laboratories coproduced an educational film series called Wild About Safety: Safety Smart with Timon and Pumbaa, where Pumbaa educated Timon on how to stay safe. Ernie Sabella reprised his role as Pumbaa, while Timon was voiced by Bruce Lanoil. Each installment was approximately 11 minutes long. They are all animated in the style of the 1995 TV show. The following titles were produced: *''Wild About Safety: Safety Smart At Home!'' *''Wild About Safety: Safety Smart Healthy and Fit!'' *''Wild About Safety: Safety Smart About Fire!'' *''Wild About Safety: Safety Smart Goes Green!'' *''Wild About Safety: Safety Smart In The Water!'' *''Wild About Safety: Safety Smart Online!'' *''Wild About Safety: Safety Smart Honest & Real!'' *''Wild About Safety: Safety Smart On The Go!'' References Category:The Lion King characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Fictional insectivores Category:Fictional warthogs Category:Fictional mongooses Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1994 Category:Film sidekicks Category:Animated duos Category:Male characters in animation Category:Fictional characters who became a protagonist in a spin-off